Talk:Haven's Fate/@comment-203.184.55.191-20180121072846
Here's the thing... the previous episode was a big improvement over the previous action sequences that we've seen post-season 3. But even then it was a bit of a let-down. One of the things that seriously vexed me was how during the 'warm-up' fight sequence, they literally paused to have Raven comment about Cinder's grimm arm. Why is this vexing? Because it's a prime example of one of the many problems that has become quickly apparent post-season 3. No subtlety, hints, clues or just basic showing rather than telling. No little scene of Raven observing Cinder in pain of getting her arm pierced and then trying to exploit such a weakess. They fight, pause, talk, pause, fight again and then rinse and repeat. They have this weird fixation on telling the audience exactly what they're seeing, as though we're somehow dumb enough to not figure it out ourselves when it's being shown right in front of us. Then the actual fight sequence. Initially it was ok but then when they paused mid-air to construct giant swords that's when I just lost it... I see the praise for "Downfall" and I acknowledge it. It's worthy praise and an improvement but it's the little things that count. The little things in the background that build the foundation for a cohesive story or sequence. And its things like that RWBY needs to get rid of in order appeal to a wider audience. It's the little things that Rooster Teeth needs to take in stride and stop dropping the bar. Compare Raven's fight with Cinder to the fight with Ozpin and you'll see what I mean. Yeah I get Monty died but I seriously doubt an entire company somehow losing the ability for basic choreography and imagination during action sequences due to the unfortunate death of one man. Season 1-3 through weren't perfect and no one is stupid enough to say that. There's so many things wrong with those first 3 that needs improvement that's its funny. But season 5? It takes the cake. In Cinder's fight with Ozpin we get little flashes of their battle as their blades cross and that's great. It's a similar build-up in Raven's fight against Cinder. In Raven's case, she constantly changes her dust sword whenever Cinder and Hers shatter on impact. However, that's where the similarity pretty much ends. As soon as Cinder gains some form of distance she begins to use her Fall Maiden powers and that's when we get that climatic moment where she fires a beam at Ozpin's shield where it presumably disintegrates his body. And that's what brings me to the moment that they start using Giant swords... Do we see any form of elemental power between the two like that displayed by Cinder in her fight against Ozpin in the vault? Except for whirling aura and shards around them when their blades cross and a bit of fire and ice, do they? Nope. What's my point in this angry rant? Whatever happens in this episode, it better be worth the finale. Cinder's dead. She had her villainous role as the puppet master pulling the strings in seasons 1-3. She killed Ozpin and her fall was not dramatic but with a whimper. Now she's a stepping stone narratively and lacks any sort of character to continue to exist beyond her insane lust for power. Also, Bane needs to die too.